


Signed, Wynonna

by ExtraTM



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraTM/pseuds/ExtraTM
Summary: Wynonna write letters.****These are random drabbles that may turn into more***





	1. Chapter 1

I miss you. I miss us. I miss who you inspired me to be.

I promised you two years ago I would come get you but I’ve failed.

Nicole is still missing, I could really use her telling me my ass is top shelf… I could really use her help getting to you.

It's  
been two goddamn years. Twenty three months. More bottles of whiskey and Nedley farts that I can count.

I just, I miss you babygirl. Hold on for me… I gave up on myself a long time ago but I still have hope for you.

Signed, Wynonna and this bottle of Whiskey


	2. Chapter 2

It is everything I have ever dreamed of, not that I would ever admit it. Tinsel literally everywhere, fire crackling, quiet conversations filled with laughter… the pitter patter of small feet.

So much has happened in the past three years. I lost you, Alice, Waverly, my friends, and myself. It was a fight to get Waves back, to get Alice back, but I would die trying. It was so dark there for a while, hell I even missed Sheriff Ginger. A picture of you, Dolls, on the mantle reminds me I couldn’t save everyone but you taught me to be strong, so I will.

But it is all different now. We’re all home. We’re… happy?  
I haven’t written in a while, so I’m here to tell you everything is good now, everyone is safe. Nicole and Waverly are getting married, can you believe it? I’ve only threatened to kill Nicole like eleven times. And Alice… Dolls… she’s perfect. She’s so pure, so innocent. She immortalizes me and that’s scary as fuck. She’s three now, sitting in my lap with a hot chocolate mustache singing jingle bells with my mom.

The only thing that would make this Christmas better is if you were here. I never said it before, but I love you Dolls. 

Signed, Wynonna with a smile and tears


End file.
